Super Multi Ball
|variant of = |cooldown = 18 sec. |rarity = Special }} Super Multi Ball is an ability for Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is the alternate ability of the Super Ultra Ball. When used, Super Brainz throws out three balls to the target. It deals less direct damage than the Super Ultra Ball (up to 100), but deals more splash damage in total (up to 60). This ability, along with Bigger Better Butter, can only be unlocked by purchasing the Deluxe Edition or the Deluxe Upgrade of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is very similar to the Multi-Rocket in description and use. It takes 18 seconds to recharge. Stickerbook description What could possibly be better than launching a fireball from your hands? Launching multiple fireballs from your hands, of course! Strategies With You can treat this ability like what you would do with the Foot Soldier's Multi-Rocket. This ability is more recommended for people who are not good at aiming. However, do note that although the Super Multi Ball's splash damage radius is larger, but the balls will do much less damage compared to the regular Super Ultra Ball, so this ability can only remove a part of the target's health. However, the Super Multi Ball is useful for taking out a group of plants, especially when they are low in health, due to the splash damage radius it has. Like the standard Super Ultra Ball, firing this at the peak of a jump allows you to safely make impact with your target(s). Against Any strategies which is used to counter the Super Ultra Ball should be used here. As the Peashooter, use Hyper; as Citron, use Spin Dash; as Rose, use Arcane Enigma; as Chomper, use Burrow to escape or avoid the damage. You may think about using Tallnut Battlement as the Cactus to block the damage, but it cannot stop the splash damage. If you are playing as Kernel Corn, Shuck Shot can also be used to defeat the Super Brainz hovering in mid-air, however there is no guarantee that you would react fast enough to land the cobs at the desired zombie. However, although it is hard to avoid the balls and their splash damage, but because of the low damage the ability does, you should be able to survive the ability. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * Gallery SuperMultiBallSticker.png|Super Multi Ball's sticker Trivia *The ability's name could be a reference to the function found in pinball machines, when up to three pinballs are on the table. *The ability states that the the projectile that Super Brainz fires when using this, the Super Ultra Ball, or the Super Guided Ultra Ball, is a fireball, but none of the three abilities actually inflict fire damage. *If used in midair, you will float. This can be useful to avoid getting burrowed by a Chomper. See also *Super Ultra Ball Category:Abilities Category:Sticker Pack abilities Category:Super Brainz abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities